User talk:OvaltinePatrol
Make new sections as necessary, keep the titles succinct. News Once again, my talk page needed some sprucing up.--OvaltinePatrol 23:28, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Currently in the hospital for respiratory issues.--OvaltinePatrol 17:58, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :Get well soon :) --Victor Hyde 18:01, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ::I hope you get better, OP.---Seqeu0 18:17, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :::Thank you.--OvaltinePatrol 18:20, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::When I was a little kid, i was in the hospital ALL the time, for a plethora of reasons. I know what it's like.---Seqeu0 18:23, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Picture Requests I'm currently taking requests for pictures for articles. I only do so for articles that seem to be going somewhere (other than the fast track to deletion) and they must be able to be made in Fallout: New Vegas.--OvaltinePatrol 23:28, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Woo-hoo! First one! I was hoping you could make a picture for Nicholas Straw, the head of the Matewan Mining Company. I'd like him to be wearing a suit, preferably the "Dapper Gambler Suit", and the Desperado Cowboy Hat. --Twentyfists 18:50, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :Can I get a little more detail as to what he looks like? Hair color and style, eye color, etc.--OvaltinePatrol 18:54, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ::White male, in his thirties. He's got short-cut brown-blond hair, not quite military style, but controlled and smooth. He has blue eyes. He's got a fairly narrow, angled face, but his nose shows evidence of having been broken. His skin is fairly tanned. Is that good? --Twentyfists 19:09, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :::That should do it.--OvaltinePatrol 19:28, January 27, 2011 (UTC) So you don't forget, then: For Riddler's Park, I'd like 4 pictures of the 4 important Ghouls of the settlement. Ezra would wear a Wasteland Settler Outfit, a slave scarf (the one that actually looks like a scarf) and a 10mm pistol. Nehemiah wears a settler outfit as well, with a baseball cap and a magnum, whilst Jacob and Noömi wear leather armor and wield Trail Carbines. These will only serve to enrich the article, so take as long as you want to.---Seqeu0 19:06, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Need Your Advice Im working on a form of horses called Sleipnirs, they have 8 (working) legs (such as sleipnirs in Norse mythology). The reason im writing this message is for your imput. Does this seem to far out, for fallout? but before you decide please remember that there are bi-pedals lizards,snake-coyote hybrids, 2 headed cows,bi pedal turtles, bi pedal crabs,and mutant goats.---Victor Hyde 17:29, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :That exact article has already been made once before. I'll take a look at it and see if it's worth restoring; if it is I will, if not; I'll post the original text on your talk page. In that event, whatever you write has to be better than the original.--OvaltinePatrol 19:21, January 28, 2011 (UTC) wait what!! i thought i was being orginal!---Victor Hyde 19:28, January 28, 2011 (UTC) The Syndicate As the title says, I am working on a organisation called the Syndicate. I was wondering if you could take a look at it and give me any critisisms and tips on how i could improve: The Syndicate. Hope to hear from you soon! Request for Enclave and Vault creation. Could I have permission (rules say it's required) to create an Enclave bunker and a vault in Fredericksburg, Virginia? Obviously, it's not going to be in the vault. Both are separate factions, possibly allied or one oppressing the other. My main plan was that the Enclave would use the vault as a recruiting source, since both are genetically pure from lack of radiation exposure. I plan to create characters and have small squad based battles occur for control of the town. As far as you know, no one has taken Fredericksburg, have they?Sascha Kreiger Contact 05:13, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :What would the Vault number and experiment be?--OvaltinePatrol 07:36, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ::The vault number would be 118, or anything in the 110-140 range if that one is taken. As for the experiment, it could be the testing of various additives to the water supply to repair DNA and reduce aging, which could also fight radiation and make it of interest to the Enclave.--Sascha Kreiger Contact 02:00, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Unless the experiment failed horribly, that sounds like a potential supersoldier project. Incidentally, I haven't actually given you permission yet, I was going to say no to the Enclave aspect; but was thinking of approving the Vault.--OvaltinePatrol 08:05, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::I was thinking that it failed in any meaningful results, maybe people lived for an extra 10 years on average, but nothing significant and certainly no other biomedical enhancements. I could also take out the anything involving rad resistance, and that seems to be making it too advanced. There could still be scientists trying to achieve results, but I wouldn't let there be any success with it. :::::To take out any actual benefit for the Enclave, I plan to not include any radiation immunizing effects of the vault research. To more clearly define it, all that happens is the vault residents live 10-20 years longer (85-100 years) on average, and research to enhance the drugs are unsuccessful, to ensure balance.Sascha Kreiger Contact 15:51, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Why does it have to be Enclave?--OvaltinePatrol 17:37, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :I've wanted to write about the Enclave because I like the story behind them, and also combining with the population of a vault would suit their desire to repopulate the wasteland with their "pure" version of Humanity. Also, I plan to watch how much combined force they would have together, so they don't get too powerful, and there's not a large militaristic faction. Even without the rule here, I'd watch that on my own. I've seen plenty of examples on Fallout Nexus of people ruining the game by adding huge personal armies. As a limitation on the Enclave, I was planning on having them exist in a small bunker, and probably not use Virtibirds, Hellfire armor, or heavy weapons, and mostly have them as an assisting faction for the town.--Sascha Kreiger Contact 18:14, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ::You know the Enclave is highly inconsistent on the "purity" thing? Every time the Enclave has been presented with Vault Dwellers in the games, they either try to kill them or use them for inhumane research. On the other hand, they've demonstrated a willingness to recruit wastelanders in both Fallout 2 and Broken Steel. In any case, you're not allowed to turn the Vault into an Enclave asset. That's the road to ruin this wiki has traveled before.--OvaltinePatrol 20:28, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :::With that in mind, I would rather have an existing settlement in Fredericksburg, and have the Enclave join it, or forget about the Enclave and just have people from the vault populate the town. Out of curiosity, what was it that happened? When I read the rule about Enclave and the Brotherhood of Steel using vaults, I thought it was something that was over used. Sascha Kreiger Contact 21:25, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::In short, (former) members created over-sized "branches" of the canon factions based in Vaults and other fortified (read: indestructable) places and related characters, inspired by media ranging from the almighty Chuck Norris to government issue super soldiers and androids. But that's all history now, after the great warrior Ovaltine and his loyal band of admins purged the Wikia in an act now known as the Reboot. And now, the few members left try to prevent a repeat of this by laying down stricter rules and double-checking everything. If it had been up to me, there would even have been an article-judging committee, but some thought that was too dictatorial. --XterrorX 22:02, February 24, 2011 (UTC) As far as I'm concerned the Enclave no longer has the means or manpower to do much of anything as a cohesive group with any kind of agenda. Just skip the Enclave and flesh out the vault. The hallmark of the various vault science projects is that they've all failed horribly. Some of the social experiments were successful or at least not disastrous (Vault 15 and Vault 21 come to mind)--OvaltinePatrol 23:02, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :Alright, that's what I was recently leaning toward too. I'll possibly change the experiment to some sort of social experiment if that's what's more likely to produce a vault that's still livable. So I'll just focus on the vault and the town.--Sascha Kreiger Contact 23:40, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :RE: Factions in vaults, I can understand why that would be a problem. That's just a mary sue sort of faction that should logically end up taking over the entire region; not a good thing to have. Back in the saddle Yeah, I finally got my stuff over at the Althistory wikia in order, so it's much easier to edit two sites now. First up; the United Chapters of The Klan, a Caucasian dystopia created by surviving Ku Klux Klan members (what's more '50s?) on the eastern banks of the Mississippi around the nuked remains of Jackson. I'll probably style the new Klan to somewhat resemble the organization of Caesar's Legion, but less hostile to outsiders and less eager to expand into the "tainted" wastelands. --XterrorX 18:00, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the minor corrections on Aran Wolf, any views or ideas how i can improve the article please share on his talk page.Frank Horrigan 18:24, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :A non-admin can only edit their own blogs. Don't worry about the blog red links at the moment.--OvaltinePatrol 19:02, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Site clean-up I don't seem to be able to edit other people's blogs to remove the red links. Could you help me a bit and explain it to me?---Seqeu0 19:01, February 23, 2011 (UTC) US Portal Page Deletion I am not trying to affiliate ourselves with the Vault. I was trying to compile major locations in the USA. Could you please bring it back? In time, the external links will all be gone and replaced by links to other locations. CrimsonAssassin 23:13, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :I'm saying we are already affiliated with the Vault. As we don't need to repost all the information from the Vault, the salient information would just be links to the state articles, such as they are. I'll restore it for you.--OvaltinePatrol 06:56, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Request to Continue Writing Enclave City. Since Victor said I needed permission from an Admin, here I am. I'm sure you saw my place Enclave City (boring name.) But anyways, I saw it was deleted. Breaking a rule, I don't see how It was. My guess under large militarized faction? But honestly It wasn't. The main plot of it all was a group of Ex Enclave Bio Troopers started a settlement inside of old factories and storage facilities. And with their knowledge of being trained in the Enclave they were able to restore minor power, and some water to the facilities. (Only about two). And along the road to establish it the Enclave came in and Destroyed all but one Vertibird (that is damaged). And is used as a statue for people who visit and live there can look and get inside. (Not to be used to fly or go and attack.) So I just wanted to explain it a little more and hope to continue writing it.